


Aladdin (5SOS)

by hi_its_me



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Aladdin 2019, Disney, Genie - Freeform, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), Inspired by Aladdin (2019), M/M, Magic Carpet, abu - Freeform, aladdin - Freeform, aladdin 1992, dalia - Freeform, jasmine - Freeform, rajah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_me/pseuds/hi_its_me
Summary: Ashton is AladdinLuke is Princess JasmineMichael is GenieCalum is DaliaPetunia is RajahKetchup is AbuThe rest of the characters will be like they are in the Aladdin 2019 Live-Action.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Kudos: 4





	Aladdin (5SOS)

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!SPOILERS FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN THE ALADDIN 2019 LIVE-ACTION!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!

"Daddy?" a soft voice sounds behind the man's back. "Hey, Jesse. What's wrong?" the blond-haired male crouches down in front of his 4-year-old son. "Nadia and I want to hear another story." the boy replies. "Is that so?" the male picks up his son and walks with him to the place where his older sister is seated. Jesse is put down next to his sister as their father sits down in front of them. "Shall I tell you two a new story? One I've never told to you before?" he asks. "Yes, daddy! Pleeeaaaassee!" the 7-year-old girl gets excited. "But no singing this time!" the man's husband shouts from the kitchen area. "Of course sweetheart!" the male yells back with an overly-happy voice. Then, he winks at his children to show them he's not skipping a single song. "Now, let me tell you the story of Ashton, the Prince and the lamp." the girl and boy look at each other with a confused face. "Let me explain." the man says when he sees the two confused faces of his children. "Oh imagine a land with, it's a faraway place. Where the caravan camels roam. Where wander among every culture and tongue. It's chaotic, but hey, it's home. When the wind's from the east and the sun's from the west. And the sand in the glass is right. Come on down, stop on by. Hop a carpet and fly, to another Arabian night..."


End file.
